


my unmaking

by yua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy Lance (Voltron), Huntsman Keith (Voltron), M/M, excerpt from something i'll never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yua/pseuds/yua
Summary: Lance knows he’s in danger of never leaving, his heart being pulled into Keith’s gravity, finding home with the hunter. And it’s painful. A fairy loving a human. It’s unheard of. It hurts.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	my unmaking

_Hiccup_.

Lance nestles further into the cotton, tucking his arms tighter under himself to savor any warmth he can get. His wings shiver behind him, stiff and painful. The candle had blown out a while ago. The fireplace is down to the last burning embers. But the blizzard rages on outside, collecting against the cabin, frosting the corners and the crests of the home.

_Hiccup_.

He sniffs. 

There’s shuffling outside the dollhouse. Keith stirs awake, disturbed by the little sounds, and stands from his bed. Lance tries his best to slacken his body and pretend to sleep as the roof is quietly lifted and set down. A burst of cold air falls over him at the action, but he persists.

“Here, Lance,” Keith whispers in the dark somewhere above him. And then his scent is enveloping him. The handkerchief is tucked around him with caring fingers, and Lance instantly curling into it, wings prickling with pleasure. It’s just moments of silence before Lance feels something brush over his cold cheek, and the area blooms with heat.

Keith tacks the roof back in place and climbs back into bed, but not before relighting the candle and tossing fresh logs into the hearth. Lance watches him through the window, watches his chest rise and fall until the rhythm is even.

Braving against the cold, Lance slips out of his bed and trots down the stairs, careful not to disturb Romelle, who sleeps quietly with Allura’s cloth hugged close to her. He drags Keith’s with him.

The candle is welcomed heat, and it takes everything in him not to stretch out his wings to savor it. Leaping from the centre piece to the hunter’s bed is more of a challenge. Lance misses the edge, feet slipping down the smooth quilt until his hands save his fall. 

The ground is ominus in the dark. It looks like it’ll swallow him whole into oblivion if it so wishes. A childish fear, Lance knows, but very present. Not being allowed to use his wings he relies on his limb strength, and the chances of falling are greater.

Unfortunately he’s tired, and cold. His fingers cramp and he begins to slip--

“I knew you were awake.”

Keith reaches over the side of the bed and scoops him into his palm. Lance releases a breath of relief, body suddenly alight with warmth has the hunter cups him close. 

“You’re freezing.”

_And you’re so warm._

The fairy wraps himself in the handkerchief, knotting it at his chest. It presses sweetly into his wings. 

The bed smells of firewood and earth, and Lance finds the nook against Keith’s throat and shuts his eyes against the rhythm of his pulse. The cold becomes distant and the sound of the storm vanishes. He doesn’t even reminisce in the memory of Spring, the warmth and delicious sun. Why did he ever think he could get used to sleeping on his own again? Lance knows he’s in danger of never leaving, his heart being pulled into Keith’s gravity, finding home with the hunter. And it’s painful. A fairy loving a human. It’s unheard of. It hurts.

“I hate the dollhouse anyway,” Keith murmurs, voice deep and rumbling against him. “Creeps me out at night.”

“It’s nice,” Lance softly defends, laying his palms against hot skin.

“You won’t even sleep in it.” He sounds amused.

“I like it here.” The words escape him before he can stop them. His eyes shoot open, fearing the implication reveals too much. His heart pitter patters as Keith sighs, dipping his head down slightly, keeping them close.

“Hmm… ”

.

.

.

.


End file.
